Sudden Engagement
by Tobiastehcreator20
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo gets himself caught up in a mess when he tries to help Momo Yaoyorozu, mess meaning marriage. Watch as Katsuki and Momo stumble their way through life as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Yaoyorozu**

Katsuki Bakugo was a lot of things, brash, loud, and a bit arrogant, just a little bit but he liked to think of himself as a half decent person. All of his life since his quirk developed he has always wanted to become a hero, the number one hero to be more exact. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way of accomplishing that goal, but he had a secret he dare not tell anyone.

He actually was starting to like his peers, at the beginning of the school year. He was rather...abrasive. The reason why this was the case was that he only saw them as roadblocks on his journey to number one, but due to recent events he's been opening up to them a bit more. Not that he would ever admit that, he mostly blames Spiky Hair for even becoming his friend in the first place.

Katsuki sighs as he walks into the school, he trudges down the hall until he reaches the classroom. Class 1-A, he walks into the classroom and heads directly to his seat. He throws his stuff under his desk and takes a seat.

He exhales as footsteps approach his seat, "Good Morning Bakugo!" the class rep Iida says to Katsuki who just looks at him and grimaces.

"The hell do you want Four Eyes?" Katsuki says as Iida pushes up his glasses, "I was simply saying good morning since you arrived in the classroom, rather early if I may add" Iida says as Katsuki release small explosions.

"You calling me fucking late!?" Katsuki yells at Iida causing them to bicker a bit much to the displeasure of another classmate that was in the room.

"Fine Fine, good fucking morning now stop bothering me Four Eyes!" Katsuki says to Iida who has a smirk on his face.

Katsuki lets out a small groan before looking toward the back of the classroom, he spots the black haired girl.

Momo Yaoyorozu, the rich girl. The smartest in the class with a highly useful quirk. The black hair, the grey eyes, her fair porcelain skin. She was a beauty Katsuki wasn't going to deny that.

However she looks bothered like she's stressing out about something, was it his bickering with Iida? Katsuki groans getting sick of the worried look she had on her face.

"Oi, earth to Ponytail!" Katsuki yells as Momo snaps out of her look before turning toward Katsuki. She looks for a moment before putting on a forced smile.

"Oh uh hello Bakugo, Good Morning." Momo says calmly as Katsuki glares at her, "Cut the bullshit, is something bothering you?" Katsuki asks taking Momo off guard.

Katsuki wasn't known for acts of kindness much less caring about other, Momo scrambles trying to find a response.

"I'm fine Katsuki, thank you for your concern." Momo says hoping to get Katsuki to stop worrying about her, however he was not convinced and started getting mad.

"Stop lying Ponytail! You're breaking a sweat and you look stressed. It's not a good look and you and you need to cut it out." Katsuki calls out

Momo looks at him with surprise, she takes a moment to speak but is cut off by the rest of the class pouring in. Tooru and Mina along with Tsuyu walk over to her.

Katsuki groans as he spots Kyoka walking into the classroom toward Momo. He clears his throat getting her attention. He nods his head and she nods hers walking over to him.

"What's up Kacchan?" Kyoka says smugly ticking Katsuki off.

"Don't call me that dumbass nickname earplugs!" Katsuki yells causing Kyoka to laugh, she takes a seat at the edge of his desk as he looks up at her.

Kyoka Jirou, one of the extras he could actually tolerate. She had a good taste in music, was talented and was quite tough and easy to work with. Out of everyone he could relate with her the most.

"What's going on with Ponytail?" Katsuki asks causing Kyoka to give him a strange look. She peers over at Momo who seems like she is having a lot of fun talking with the others.

"Doesn't look like anything is going on with her, why do you ask?" Kyoka says as Katsuki looks back at her before looking at Kyoka again.

"She's putting up an act, earlier she was freaking out about something" Katsuki says as Kyoka as she gets a sly look on her face.

"I don't have a clue...even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you?" Kyoka finishes with a smile, Katsuki groans fighting a little smile.

"What do you want?" Katsuki says with a sigh, Kyoak puts a finger to her lips and ponders for a moment before taking it off and pointing it at him.

"You have to take me out to Ryoba's, your treat." Kyoka finishes with a smile

"Yeah yeah sure just get it out of her." Katsuki says as Kyoka slides off of his desk, she turns around with a smirk.

"It's a date!" she exclaims coolly as she turns and walks toward the other girls, "Whatever" Katsuki says while pulling out his notebook.

"Yo Bakubro!" Kirishima exclaims as he walks over to Katsuki. "What the hell do you want Spiky Hair?" Katsuki says as he finishes getting out the rest of his supplies.

Kirishima gets a look on his face before pulling Katsuki closer, "Since when were you and Jirou a thing?" he whispers to Katsuki causing him to push Kirishima away.

"It's not like that dumbass! She obviously messing with me again!" Katsuki yells out causing Kaminari and Mina to laugh.

Aizawa walks into the classroom and silences everybody. Homeroom gets going, along with the rest of classes.

The entire time Katsuki was looking back at Momo who didn't seem like she was all the way there. She wasn't focused at all.

Katsuki had no clue why it was bothering him so much.

But it was seriously bothering him.

Out of impulse Katsuki shoots up his hand, getting the attention of Aizawa and the rest of the class.

"Yes Bakugo?" Aizawa says as Katsuki puts his hand down

"Can I take Yaoyorozu to Recovery lady's office, she isn't looking too good." Katsuki says as he stands up.

Aizawa looks up towards a unfocused and spaced out Momo, who appears to be daydreaming. Hell she didn't even look at Katsuki standing.

He looks at Katsuki once more before answering, "Go ahead, just make sure she gets the in one piece." Aizawa says as Katsuki walks toward the back of the classroom and grabs Momo by the wrist pulling her up, spooking her.

By the time she refocuses the two are already out of the door, Momo looks at the hand gripping onto her wrist trailing it to find Katsuki tugging her around.

She tries to pull away but to no avail, the two keep walking to the office, after a brief silence Momo starts to speak up.

"Bakugo, I must have dozed off during class. My apologies, but it's alright now I'm feeling a bit better." Momo says with the same rehearsed smile.

Katsuki doesn't stop once he just keeps dragging her along, without turning Katsuki speaks.

"Yep definitely a rich kid." he says causing Momo to look at him with disgust.

Typical Bakugo, he's always been like this. Always gruff and unpleasant. Momo fears that he was always going to be this way. It frustrates her every single time Katsuki says something rude to anybody, someone needed to get through to him.

She was about to speak up again but was met with a sight she never thought she would revel in. Katsuki had turned his head a tiny bit to regard her, his eyes weren't filled with fire and rage like she previously thought.

They were pretty, a shade of red that was reminiscent of a rose or of a ruby. They were angry looking but Momo couldn't help but see the concern in them.

"Cause you fucking suck at lying." Katsuki says as they round the corner, taking Momo off guard. How could he tell? Was she that obvious or was he that preceptive? What would she tell him?

The questions plague her mind as Katsuki looks back forward and the duo make it to the office.

Recovery girl gives her diagnosis, "She's fine but extremely disoriented, it's simply stress. She just needs plenty of rest." the older woman finishes as she hands Momo sitting on the bed a cup of tea.

"This will be to soothe you a bit, you shouldn't stress so much dear" She says to Momo causing her to nod and take a sip, Recovery girl then turns to Katsuki.

"Thank you young man, you may head back to class." Recovery girl says as she steps out of the room she looks back to see Katsuki still standing there.

"Sorry lady but me and Ponytail have unfinished business." Katsuki says as he takes a seat by the bed Momo was occupying.

The older woman looks at him and smiles, she then walks away. Katsuki takes his eyes away from the door and turns them to Momo who has her hair down and is sipping tea.

All this time and he never truly got a good look at the girl, she was well built regarding that she was a girl. Sharp jaw that looked smooth to the touch, a slender body with a decent amount of curvature sans her "assets". She really was pretty.

Katsuki clears his throat and turns his eyes away from staring as Momo puts the tea cup down and sighs. She looks at Katsuki with a sad look.

"I suppose, you aren't going to let me off the hook until I tell you?" Momo inquiries to Katsuki's "Mhm."

Momo grips the covers and takes a breath, "Coming from a rich family has its ups and downs. For one thing you have plenty of materials to grow upon, while there also are specific responsibilities that are needed to be completed-" Momo gets cut off by Katsuki grunting and crossing his legs.

"Get to the point, Ponytail." Katsuki says as Momo looks down at her covers and grips them harder before she looks up.

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

Momo says this flatly surprising Katsuki, she looks like she's about to break down into tears. Katsuki grits his teeth. He stands up beside of her bed and punches the wall.

"And you sat around and planned to let that just happen!?" Katsuki yells causing Momo to look up at him.

"This is why I hate rich people, its all about the status and the damn power, you aren't any better like this. You're too damn complacent!"

Katsuki yells causing Momo to raise her voice, "That's my family and its name! What the hell else am I supposed to do!?" Momo says beginning to sob.

Katsuki upon hearing those words thinks back to his fight with Deku a while back, that burden that was placed on his shoulders was no different than hers.

He looks at her before wrapping his arm around her body and bringing it against his own. Much to Momo's surprise she continues crying into Katsuki as he tries to find the words to say to her.

He speaks up again, "You only have two options Ponytail, you could fight against them or you can sit around here and cry eventually having to carry the weight around that you already have on your chest." he starts and Momo listens.

"It never gets lighter, it will feel like it's playing on loop. That regret, that pain will follow you until you fight it and let it go. If you don't then it's going weigh you down. The worst part is, there isn't anyone no matter how hard they try that can hold it with you." Katsuki continues as Momo pulls her head back a little to see the sad look in his eyes as he spoke.

"It's lonely, but if you don't fight. You are going to carry that weight." Katsuki finishes

Momo begins crying again before stand up all the way and hugging Katsuki. In his arms he held a princess burdened with the theft of her own freedom. It was up to her and only her to save herself.

The rest of the day went on normally for the most part. Momo finally emerged out of the office and looked better to say the least. Katsuki walked around with the Baku-gang thinking about her and what decision she would make.

Later that night at the dorms, Katsuki sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He punches the bed, "I've got to stop fucking worrying about Ponytail! She'll be fine." he finishes but is oddly not all the way convinced.

There is a soft knock at the door, Katsuki opens it to find Momo standing there, "Hi Bakugo-san I was wondering if you had a minute to chat?" she says twiddling her fingers.

Katsuki looks at her before stepping aside, she looks at him with nervousness before stepping in the room and closing the door.

Momo was about to sit on the floor until Katsuki sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, she obliges sitting next to him.

"I just wanted to say, I plan on fighting." Momo says with a determination in her voice. Surprising Katsuki as he speaks up.

"Seriously?"

He asks her as she nods her head again, he looks at her cracking a small smile.

"Even with all of the obstacles that stand in your way, what if they don't listen?" Katsuki probes, but Momo is aware of what he is doing.

"Then I'll make them listen, if I don't take my life into my own hands then I can't be a very good hero or even one in general." Momo says as she laughs, Katsuki laughs as well.

"I fully plan on showing you that, I'm more than just a complacent rich girl, maybe then you'll start to respect me more."

Momo inquires as Katsuki looks at her again, she was bright just brimming with light with a great smile on her face this was the girl that he knew from class.

They sat in a rather comforting silence as Momo leans on Katsuki's shoulder causing them both to blush, it seemed like hours before Momo gets up and head for the door.

"I'll take my leave, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Momo says with a smile still plastered on her face. Katsuki grunts before waving her away.

"Yeah Yeah, just go already Ponytail!" Katsuki speaks up a bit as Momo exits but before she disappears she turns around and calls over.

"I was wrong about you Katsuki, you are actually quite pleasant to be around!" Momo exclaims as she turns back around and walks off

Katsuki smiles a bit before laying back down on his bed, he is finally able to relax just a tiny bit. Katsuki lays his head down.

He could properly get rest tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bakugou**

Katsuki wakes up in the morning feeling refreshed as he stretched a little rising from his bed. The ash-blonde looked at his clock, it read 08:27 am as he scratched his head. Katsuki stripped away his last articles of clothing as he stepped into the shower usually, his times in the shower were his quietest however his mind happened to be buzzing as the hot water fell upon his back.

Katsuki's thoughts were about how fucked up the situation Momo was going through was, being forced to be married to some asshat because he has a lot of money. It sounded like a cage to him, it was a burden that Momo had to live with.

Katsuki turns the water off as he tries to shake off these thoughts of the girl. Momo was strong, despite appearances she was clearly the one to help rescue him when he was captured, she had tracked him with the others in order to get him back. Katsuki obviously knew he had to thank her in fact, he had been trying to for the longest time.

That settled it, he was going to cook for her.

Katsuki made his way through the hallways as he ventured toward the living area, the kitchen had been right beside it as he finally makes it to the area. It's nicely cleaned courtesy of him and Tsuyu, the only two people who really used the kitchen. She had asked him for tips one morning in which he happily obliged, well not happily that would ruin his rep.

Katsuki cracks his knuckles as he decided to make omelettes along with an American breakfast, he knew that Momo had a thing for foreign cuisine, not because he asked one day he had noticed that she was enjoying those weird scrambled eggs.

Katsuki pulls out his ingredients before realizing his grave mistake, "Shit." he mumbled to himself as he realized the rest of the class would be highly suspicious of him if he had only cooked for Momo. The boy sweatdropped as he takes a deep breath and shrugs.

"Fuck it."

Katsuki pulls out twice the ingredients and begins cooking, he chops up the spring onions as he whisked eggs until they were frothy, they cooked best like this as he twisted through the kitchen and laid the bacon on the pan before sticking it into the oven.

He poured a small amount of the egg into skillets where he almost masterfully folded them, his secret was extra virgin olive oil, he liked it best for eggs since it helped the best with omelettes. Katsuki ended up making two batches, regular ones for his wimpy classmates, the other for those that could handle the heat.

Yes, the whole class, Katsuki figured if he was going to cook without being questioned the only way was to cook for everyone. He made a separate plate for Momo that one he placed in a lunch box, he would give it to her when she got down later.

Soon his class arrived downstairs oohing and ahhing at the plates Katsuki made for them as they gave him thanks yous while he washed the dishes giving grunts of acknowledgment as he finished up himself leaning against the counter with his food.

Kyoka nudged him as she sat next to him, "Thanks Kacchan, what's the occasion?" Kyoka asks as she gives him a grin while he rolled his eyes, "I just fucking felt like it, is there an issue Earplugs?" he says challengingly as Kyoka smirks.

"Nah, but if this is what your good side looks like then we'll have to get you on it more often." Kyoka says as Katsuki chuckles, "Whatever, Earplugs. Want one?" Katsuki says offering one of his spicy ones, Kyoka looked at him challengingly as she took one, accepting Katsuki's challenge.

"Sure, Lord Explosion. Thought you'd never ask." she says as she took one while Katsuki was fuming, "Don't fucking call me that Earplugs!" Katsuki says as he watches Kyoka chew the egg with a wide-eyed look on her face causing him to smirk.

"Forgot to tell ya, these are my special hot ones. My 'not for pussies; brand you could call it, let me know when it gets too much for ya." Katsuki says cockily as Kyoka swallows letting out a sigh of satisfaction as she looks at him.

"I honestly love your cooking! Although that was the hottest you could make it?" Kyoka challenges taking Katsuki aback as he looked at the girl with surprise before recovering, "Hell no! This was just the tip of the iceberg Earplugs!" Katsuki yells at her as she giggles.

"Then I'm looking forward to the next time, Kacchan." She says with a smile as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "I thought I fucking told you to stop calling me that." he says with a faint smile as Kyoka took another one of his omelettes as she gave him a sly smile.

Katsuki scans the room as he searched for Momo in the faces, spotting her nowhere as he rolls his eyes, of course, she would pick today of all days to oversleep. Katsuki grabs the box as he tried to discreetly move passed everyone only to be intercepted by Kirishima.

"Bakubro! Just the guy I was looking for, Thanks for breakfast!" he exclaims as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "You're welcome, now piss off for a minute." Katsuki says as he reaches upstairs. Kirishima just looked at him and blinked as Mina skipped over leaning into him, "You ok?" she asked poking Kirishima's cheek as he continued to look surprised.

"Did Bakubro just tell me you're welcome?" the red-haired boy says as Mina's eyes widened, "Think it's a girl?" she asks as Kirishima shrugs "I was pretty sure he was only attracted to pure unadulterated rage," Kirishima says as Mina turns his face toward hers and kisses him on the cheek.

"Sorry, you had dork on your face." She teased as Kirishima kissed her lips as she giggled into him, "Now you've got dork on your face." he says back as Kaminari slams his head on the table, "I hate couples." he groans into the table as Hanta pats his back, "Way to single us out, guys." Hanta says as Mina rolls her eyes.

"You did that part yourself, guys." She laughs as she nuzzles into Kirishima, causing the others to roll their eyes and laugh as Kirishima smiles looking up the stairs.

Katsuki makes his way to the girl's dorm during his search for Momo, "Stupid Ponytail, letting her food get cold like an idiot." Katsuki mumbles to himself as he finally makes it to Momo's he debates a minute before placing his hand on the knob with a turn.

"Oi you idiot, wake the hell-" Katsuki cuts himself off when he opens the door to an empty room with a letter on the bed, he picks it up and reads Momo's neat handwriting as he grips the letter in his hand.

_**To whom it may concern, please do not worry for my sake. I left a bit early this morning to run errands of sorts, so I'll be back before you know it. I've been putting something off for a while and as of recently I've found myself a bit of motivation, so If you find Katsuki let him know I said thank you. If Katsuki is the one reading this, thank you and I'll tell you all about it when I return.**_

Katsuki finishes the letter with a growl as he whipped out his phone and shoved the letter in his pocket, He calls Kyoka as he runs to his room. Downstairs Kyoka absentmindedly stirs at her coffee when her phone rings. She looks at the contact before answering it immediately.

"K-Kacchan, What's up?" Kyoka says quickly before Katsuki speaks into the phone while getting his clothes on, "You know where Ponytail lives right?!" Katsuki practically yells into the phone. Kyoka leans back eating another one of the spicy omelettes, "Yeah, what's going on?" She asks slightly concerned.

"I need it, right now." Katsuki says as he throws his jacket on and unlocks his window opening it, "Um sure." Kyoka says as she tells him the address. "Biggest house in the neighborhood, you can't miss it. Is everything alright?" Kyoka asks as she heard the sounds of footsteps, "Thanks Kyoka!" Katsuki says on the other side of the phone hanging up.

Jirou blushes as she just stares at the phone, "Good news or bad news?" Mina asks as Kyoka shrugs the same smile on her face as before.

Katsuki dives out of his window and allows himself to free fall for a bit, meanwhile, Izuku was just getting back from a run. "Maybe I should try pacing myself next time" the green-haired boy pants as he looks up spotting his childhood friend falling.

"Kacchan?"

Izuku says as an explosion blows up in his face, sending him flying backward. "Fucking move Deku!" Katsuki roars as he blasts through the sky. Izuku just blinks as he watched his rival blast through the air, "Where is he off in such a hurry?" Izuku asks as he sighs

The biggest house on the block was correct with the longest driveway in Mustafa, paving right into a garage as big a most houses in Japan, within the walls of the practical castle sat Momo Yaoyorozu along with her mother and father. Momo grips her cup of tea as her mother just looks at her from the top of hers taking a sip.

"Momo, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request." Momo's mother says as Momo speaks up, "I'm afraid I'll have to say that doesn't matter to me." Momo starts as she set her teacup down, "Mother, I am 16 years old. I should be able to be a woman of my own choice!" Momo says as Momo's mother sets her teacup down.

"Momo Argento Yaoyorozu, what has gotten into you?! Earlier you were more than compliant with our request." Momo's mother starts as Momo grits her teeth, "We allowed you to go to that degenerate hero school since we offered you that kindness it is only the same that you offer us your respect." Momo's mother says as Momo looks toward her again.

"What does getting married to some stranger have to do with respect!? What about me mother? What if I don't want to marry Tenshi?" Momo raises her voice as Momo's mother stands up, "Hold your tongue child, it's been a family tradition for generations. I will not allow some streak of rebellion to hinder that, you will stop this at once Momo." Momo's mother says as Momo stands up to face her.

"This isn't a rebellious streak mother, it's who I am. If I get married now I won't be able to become a hero, I don't even love Tenshi!" Momo says as Momo's mother gives her a glare, "Love is subjective, whether it is in your marriage or not doesn't matter. You're better off being in the family business versus running around with your delinquent hero friends. You may have a useful quirk, but out in the field of heroes and what we have seen of your performance it means nothing." Momo's mother starts as Momo tries to speak up.

"Enough! Momo, you are not fit to be a hero. The greatest of your achievements that I've heard was the passing of your exams and those were mandatory, other than that, you've only lost in your first step within the Sports Festival." Momo's mother says as Momo looks down.

"Maria please." Momo's father starts as Maria brushes him away, "Stop Ryo, this conversation is over. Momo you will marry Tenshi, you lived your fantasy as a hero long enough. It's time to face reality." Maria says coldly as Ryo turned to face her with a look of shock as Momo tries to fight back tears.

One of the butlers enters the room slightly panting as Maria looks over at him, "Perfect, Cho arrange a vehicle to return Momo to her current abode. I also need a letter to U.A. for her resignation." Maria says as Cho just looks at her, "Yes, ma'am. However, I believe that won't be possible at the moment." Cho says as Maria gives him a look.

"Why?" Maria asks as Cho sweats, "We have a visitor and it appears he refuses to move." Cho says as Maria rolls her eyes. "Then get the guards to remove him," Maria says as Cho just looks at her again. "We did," Cho says as Maria looks at Ryo and Momo props her head up.

The four of them make their way to the front door, once outside of it they spotted a boy with smoke coming off of him. His clothes were tattered and singed, he panted as he walked up the stairs. "Katsuki." Momo utters causing Maria to shoot him a glare, "I hope you understand that you are trespassing on private property young man, I'll have the police escort you out immediately." Maria says pulling out her phone.

"Not a great idea lady, especially since your men attacked first. Unless you want to explain how a quarter of your staff attacked a minor, I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear for self-defense, besides. I only came up here to knock on the door," Katsuki says with a smirk as Momo fights a giggle as her mother's eye twitched. "Who even are you boy?" Maria asks as Katsuki gives them a look.

"The baddest of the bunch, Katsuki Bakugou at your service, Hag." Ryo goes to say something but Maria raises her hand, "Allow me to express my level of impressment with you, not just anyone could make it up these stairs. Kudos." Maria says sourly as Katsuki fires back. "Why thank you, your majesty. Now if you don't mind, my trip was a bit long and I'm thirsty." Katsuki quips back as Maria turns motioning for the boy to follow as Momo smiled at him.

While inside they all sat on the couch, the tension is thick in the air as Maria and Katsuki exchanged glares. Maria was sizing the boy up while Katsuki was glaring over his teacup he was drinking from incorrectly, "You are aware you are drinking from that incorrectly are you?" Maria says as Katsuki has his entire hand gripping the cup as he widens his eyes and sarcastically sticks a pinky out.

Maria rolls her eyes as Katsuki sets his teacup down. "Why have you 'graced' our humble abode, Mr. Bakugou?" Maria asks as Katsuki leans back on the couch, "I heard this idiot ran out on her own, she forgot to eat breakfast." Katsuki says as Ryo glared at him, "Momo is not an idiot." Ryo says leaning in as Momo gulped and looked at Katsuki who also leaned in closer. "Nah, she's pretty smart, but maybe in all of those etiquette classes they could have taught common sense as an elective." Katsuki counters as Maria eyes Momo.

"Is this true?" Maria asks as Momo twiddles her thumbs, "Well, I had to head out immediately if I was going to catch you here at home." Momo says as Maria claps her hands, "Cho, We need Momo's favorite here stat." Maria says as Katsuki waves him away, "Stand down manservant, I've already got her meal with me." Katsuki says as the two parents glare at him and Maria calls him off.

"You can cook as well I presume, that's fine. Now if you would please pass my daughter her meal and we'll arrange for you to be sent home." Maria says as Katsuki just looks at her. "Nah, she's coming with me." Katsuki says as Maria gives him a look, "Don't overstep your boundaries boy." Maria says as Katsuki shoots back, "What boundaries? I'm not one of your flying monkeys' lady." Katsuki says as Maria grits her teeth.

"It doesn't matter, we were going to send her home with her resignation letter anyway. She will be married and out of your hands." Maria says as Katsuki scoffs.

"You're wasting your time, you know?" Katsuki says as Momo looks at him, Maria also gives him a look, "How so?" Maria says as Katsuki looks at Momo, "Despite appearances, your daughter is tough as hell. She put my ass to shame within the first couple of classes as a matter of fact." Katsuki starts as Momo looks at him.

Katsuki turns toward Maria as he continues, "USJ when a bunch of villains came bursting in and attacked us. She practically lead the damn charge as we fought off most of the bastards, She also saved me at one point." Katsuki says as Maria looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"It was her tracking device that she made that lead the rest of those guys to even find me in the first place, even beaten and battered she still found time to find the best strategy, Now on paper and on T.V Momo doesn't look like much, but as someone who has stood and fought with her I can definitely say for a damn fact you aren't a battle she'll end up losing lady," Katsuki says as Maria looks at him before chuckling.

"There was no battle, merely a decision that's already been made. She's getting married to Tenshi, all other suitors have stepped down from his spot, therefore, this conversation is over." Maria says as Katsuki stands up, "Fuck those suitors, I'll marry her my damn self!" Maria's eyes widened as Ryo drops his teacup, while Momo's face bursts red as Katsuki looked Maria dead in her eyes.

She scans the boy for any break but she finds none, he's being completely serious. "Y-You aren't joking…" Maria stutters as she grits her teeth as Katsuki smirks, "Enough you fool, don't you know what you are saying?!" Ryo says as he stands up, "Of fucking course old man, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Katsuki says as Ryo looks at Momo.

Maria sweats as her eyes dart between Momo and Katsuki, "Why?" she says as Katsuki clears his throat, "Momo deserves to be whatever the fuck she chooses to be, that won't be decided by you or him but her, it's her life and she knows exactly what she needs in order to be happy. She's going to be a hero, one of the best as a matter of fact, so I'll marry her in order to give her that freedom you tried to strip away from her!" Katsuki yells as Ryo slams his fist on the table.

"You are the idiot for throwing your own life away for matters you can't understand!" Ryo yells as Katsuki chuckle, "I owe Momo pretty much my life, I guess marriage is the best sentence to pay up in." Katsuki says as Momo looks at him with tears running down her face as she stands up and places her hand on the table.

"I accept his proposal!" Momo exclaims as Ryo and Maria look at her taken aback. "This is what I want to do mother, father. I hold you both so dearly but in the end, it's my passion to save people and I'm going to do my best to get stronger." Momo says sternly as Katsuki looks at her and nods.

Maria looks at both of them before shutting her eyes and turning her head away, "Cho, go fetch the license." Maria says as Ryo looks at her, "Maria-" He starts but is cut off as Maria looks Katsuki in the eyes as she stands.

"I admire your tenacity, that fire in your chest is precisely the reason why I'm allowing this. I misjudged Momo's determination but it appears your presence has made her argument sound. However the moment I see that something is off, Momo will be retrieved and this marriage is null." Maria warns as the license is placed in front of them.

"Thank you, mother." Momo says taking a pen, "Momo, don't make me regret this." Maria says as Momo nods and looks at Katsuki as he signs his name. 'He's honestly serious about this.' Momo says to herself as she looks at the page and places the pen against it. She takes a breath as she signs the page.

It was binding, Momo had become a Bakugou, well technically a Bakugou-Yaoyorozu. Momo looked at a slightly nervous Katsuki as she smiles at him. Katsuki looks back at her with a tiny smile of his own as Maria arranged a ride for them to return to the dorms, it was rather quick considering it was only 13:30 as they sat in the limo eyes refusing to meet.

"Do you think we were too brash about this?" Momo was the first to break the silence with the question as Katsuki responds, "Yeah, but there is no going back now." Katsuki responds as he continues looking out the window, "What do you regret it already?" Katsuki says as Momo shakes her head. "Of course not, it's just there are so many things running through my mind about it. Why would you go so far for me?" Momo asks as Katsuki turns to look at her.

"No fucking clue, maybe the sound of your dream being stripped away just made me react." Katsuki says as Momo giggles a bit, "You really are a good guy Bakugou." Momo says as Katsuki looks at her.

"Alright, let's set some ground rules. First off, you can call me by my first name you know?" Katsuki says as Momo flushes a little bit, "Y-you can do the same, also could we keep this a secret for a bit?" Momo says as Katsuki nods.

"Only because I want to get to know you better first. Once we do that then we can be less private." Momo says as Katsuki agrees, "Yeah, besides I don't want our classmates on our ass about it." Katsuki says as Momo reaches out her hand.

"I look forward to doing business with you." Momo says as Katsuki shoots her a playful glare, "Piss off, Ponytail. You're making it sound like we're business partners." He says as Momo chuckles, "We are partners and this is our business." Momo says as she stretches her hand a bit more as Katsuki takes it with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Katsuki fishes out the box from his jacket pocket as he gives it to Momo, "I made this, so hurry up and eat it." Katsuki says as he turns away from her as she looks at him in slight surprise as she opened the box to find her breakfast. She smiled as she bit into one of the omelettes making a sighing noise as she chewed making Katsuki roll his eyes with a small smile.

"Eat quieter, Ponytail." Katsuki chuckles as Momo makes more noises of satisfaction just to spite him. Momo watched the boy fight back his laughter and smiled, maybe this wouldn't be that bad at all.

Once they got back they were bombarded with questions that Katsuki ignored as he brushed past his peers, Momo did her best to talk down everyone explaining she had a bit of an accident at home, it wasn't a complete lie so she didn't feel too bad about it.

Momo didn't see the boy again until later that night, she had been messaging Kyoka about advice on guys trying to figure out a way to deal with Katsuki. Knowing him he was going to act aloof most of the time she might as well try to understand his language until there was a knock on her door. Momo put down her phone and answered it as Katsuki pushed his way in and closed it behind him.

"Baku- Katsuki? What are you doing here?" Momo said as he set a box down on her bed, "Damn Ponytail, were you trying to get me caught?" he said as he stripped his sweatshirt off and sat on her bed taking his shoes off. Momo gave him a confused look as he patted the bed.

"We going to fucking eat or not?" Katsuki says as Momo just looks at him before going to her bed. She sat down as Katsuki revealed the food he made, she practically drooled at the sight as she wiped her mouth trying to remain ladylike. "What's all this about K-Katsuki?" Momo asks as Katsuki ate some of the food.

"I made some food and had to escape those heathens, so I came to the one spot they wouldn't look for me," Katsuki says as Momo gave him a look as she ate too. Katsuki looked at her as he slurped a noodle, "What's your favorite color?" he asked trying not to make eye contact.

Momo smiled as she pieced together why he came to her room, "If you wanted to get to know me better, all you had to do was ask." Momo said while giggling while Katsuki glared at her, "Piss off and answer the question." Katsuki says turning his head away. "Periwinkle." Momo answers simply as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Should have figured, knowing you." Katsuki says with a chuckle.

Momo playfully slaps his arm as she chuckled, "And what's yours? Black or Orange?" Momo asks as Katsuki shakes his head. "Nope, green," he says as Momo gave him a look of slight surprise. "Seriously?" Momo says as Katsuki nods, "Hell yeah." he says with a smirk as they went back and forth with questions until it got late.

"Gotta go so soon?" Momo says trying to sound teasingly as Katsuki looks at her, "The last thing I want is to get busted by Aizawa, I'll catch you around Ponytail." Katsuki says climbing out the window. Momo follows him poking her head out of the window, "It's Momo now!" Momo says in a hushed yelled as Katsuki yelled back, "I'm fucking getting there!" Katsuki says as Momo rolls her eyes.

"Goodnight Katsuki." she says as he calls up "Night… Momo." he says before disappearing into the window below. Momo sighs as she lays on her bed, she really enjoyed his little visit hopefully it would happen more often. She was surprised, however, it was a little weird for Katsuki to make a move like this. She didn't think too hard on it since she had plenty of time to investigate later.

Momo soon fell asleep peacefully as she relaxed into her bed with Katsuki's sweater still in her room, she was going to give it back.

Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bra Code**

Katuski had been feeling really weird as of recently, it was like a feeling of ease and a slight bit of nervousness. It was weird to him and Kinda pissed him off, he was making good on his promise and trying to get to know Momo better however in the process he had found himself becoming antsier around her. She was beautiful hands down but he had always known that and didn't react like this before.

Maybe it was her stupid laugh, the one that only he would get out of her whenever he teased her. Her voice had a husk to it making the laugh sound regal and elegant, even a little goofy. Maybe it was the way her eyes gleamed when she looked at him from certain angles, the dark grey shimmering a dull silver as she smiled at him. Maybe it was their conversations about literally nothing sometimes.

Katsuki had no clue what it was, but all that he knew was it made him feel really weird. The worst part about the whole thing was, he didn't see himself stopping anytime soon. They began talking more during class debating about random topics, Katsuki had always picked a fight with her in the presence of their class. Only to pry off suspicion on them, though they didn't really act like a married couple in general.

They seemed more like friends and Katsuki respected that aspect of their relationship, though he would never admit that in his life. However, the other day had made things a little weird. Katsuki had made visiting Momo at night a trend since he figured out a new route in and out of her room to his. Momo and him had been play fighting after a nothing fight, they rolled and laughed until Katsuki had pinned her.

They sat like that for a minute until Momo jerked causing Katsuki to land on her stomach kissing it, Katsuki had been mortified and jumped out of the window. They haven't talked since, mostly because both of them had been too stubborn to talk to another due to their thoughts of that night.

Katsuki denied and Momo overthought.

Kyoka sat on the edge of Momo's bed as she bombarded Kyoka with questions, "So what would I do if I wanted to talk to a boy about something weird? Well not weird but unexpected and let him know I didn't hate it." Momo said as Kyoka just looked at her. "Did you find a new kink with this dude?" Kyoka asks as Momo shakes her head.

"N-no! Of course not!" Momo says with a slightly red face, "When are you going to tell me about this mystery guy?" Kyoka says as Momo stops dead in her tracks looking at Kyoka, "That doesn't matter, it's purely hypothetical." Momo says as Jirou shakes her head.

"These questions are oddly specific about some hypothetical guy. Come on spill." Kyoka says as Momo shakes her head pointing a finger at her friend, "What about you?! It's not fair that I have to talk to you by my 'hypothetical' other while you still haven't told me who you are crushing on!" Momo exclaims as Kyoka blushes. "Low blow," she says as she twiddles her earplugs.

"Look, just relax. All you have to do is confront him and let him know that nothing bad happened, that's it." Kyoka says as Momo sighs, "Easier said than done." Momo says as she sits beside her on the bed. "You got this. Just show your strength and make things work." Kyoka says with a slight blush on her face. Momo smiles at her, "Take your own advice with this guy of yours." Momo says as Kyoka blushes and nods.

"Fine whatever," Kyoka says as Momo cheers a little as the two chat again.

"Just give it to me straight."

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"The fuck did you call me!?" Katsuki roars as Kirishima laughs, "Seriously bro lighten up, she doesn't hate you." Kirishima says as Katsuki fumes. "Just apologize man. Hell maybe she liked it." he says as Katsuki looked at him. "Liked it?" he asked gingerly as Kirishima nodded. "Yeah, this reminds me of the time I touched Mina's-" Kirishima is cut off by Katuski.

"Nobody wants to know you fucking pervert!" Katsuki says as Kirishima deadpanned, "Horns." Kirishima says causing Katsuki to quiet down and give him a look, "I touched her horns, it was a little awkward at first but then I talked to her about it and learned she liked it." Kirishima says with a blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, but I didn't fucking touch any horns. I kissed her stomach." Katsuki says as he was too late to catch himself, he blushed slightly as Kirishima clenched his fist, "That's manly as hell Bakubro!" Kirishima exclaims as Katsuki punches him in the head, "Shut up!" he roars as Kirishima laughs.

"Alright, it's settled." Kirishima says as he slams his fist into his hand, "I've gotta kiss Mina's tummy." He says seriously as Katsuki punches his head again "You fucking idiot!" he yells as Kirishima gets up. "Thank you, Bakubro, you've ignited a fire within me, I'm ready to go!" Kirishima says as he gets up and opens the door before turning, "I was reborn because of you, on this day. Now I'm just merely returning to where I belong." Kirishima says as Katsuki yells, "That's a fucking stolen line asswipe!" Kirishima laughs, "Seriously though, stop being so damn stupid and talk to her, it'll be fine." Kirishima says as Katsuki leans back on his bed.

"Fuck."

Momo and Katsuki had been in class when they finally decided to talk to each other, however, it didn't necessarily go as planned. "Ponytail." Katsuki says as Momo looks at him, "Bakugou". "I have a bone to pick with you," he says as Momo responds picking up on his pattern. "Oh do you now?" She says challengingly as Katsuki nods, "Yeah, it's about your form!" Katsuki says as Momo almost blushes, "My form? Katsuki you pervert." she says as Katsuki almost blushes. "Your fighting form dumbass!" he exclaims as the class watches on in confusion. "Yeah, I have to talk to you about yours too." Momo says as Katsuki growls.

"It's super shitty and full of openings. All those openings could lead to accidents." Katsuki says as Momo looked back at him, "Well sometimes openings are necessary in order to lure in an opponent, to look for counter-strategies." Momo fires back as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Why the hell would you want to do that, it's super dumb when you won't even let the opponent approach again once they fell for it once!" Katsuki says as Momo retorts, "Most times the opponent doesn't back down without taking the time to realize they could continue the assault and possibly win." Momo says as Katsuki fumes, "Then maybe it's time for the second round, this time with interest!" Katsuki yells as Momo scoffs.

"Fine, round two it is," Momo says as the two exchange looks, both having knowing smiles on their faces as they leave the classroom, Kyoka only looks at the two of them. 'When did they get so close?' she thinks to herself as she watches them go their separate ways.

Momo was anxious out of her mind that night, she had made preparations. A table was set up with tea on both sides, it was an Earl Grey with lemon. She had dressed in her sleeveless blouse and shorts, she had been ready for war as she sat in her spot and sipped her tea. What the hell was she even going to say to him? She had picked up on most of what he was saying in the classroom but she was genuinely fearful that he was actually trying to fight her.

She wasn't scared of him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her if his life depended on it. Well kinda, if they were in an actual fight he may put in some effort. She breathed in and out as her breath practically flew out of her when she caught sight of him, he was in his tank top and sweatpants. Probably fresh from working out with the slight glistening on his skin, he slipped into her room and closed the window and took a seat at the table.

"Momo."

"Yes?"

"The fuck is this?"

"Parley"

"The fuck is that?"

"Negotiations for a treaty."

"Oh. Fuck that."

"Why?"

"You liked it didn't you?"

Momo sat there and blushed as she tried to shake her head before she nodded. Katsuki widened his eyes at her, "Seriously?" he asks as she nods, "Please don't make fun of me, it's my first time doing something like that with a boy." Momo says as she blushes.

"You make it sound like we had sex or something." Katsuki chuckled as Momo blushed brighter slapping him lightly, "We'll i'm fucking sorrry." Katsuki apologizes as Momo's eyes widen. "I overstepped my boundaries or somethin'." Katsuki said looking off to the side as he frowned slightly.

Momo places a hand on his thigh as she looks at him, "We are technically married, it's not r-really too big of an issue." Momo stutters as Katsuki gives her a look. "I mean, I don't know what we are exactly but I enjoy your presence and I don't mind a little… contact." Momo says with a blush as Katsuki looks back at her.

"You saying I could… do it again?" Katsuki says trying to hide his own embarrassment as Momo blushes giving him a shove. "I can take it back you know!" Momo defends as Katsuki comes closer, "But would you?" Katsuki approaches as Momo's back hits her bed frame as she looks at the boy.

Katsuki's faces got closer to hers as she let out a breath as she spoke, "Katsuki… what are you doing?" Momo asks as his face was only inches away from hers, "A little contact." He teases as he begins tickling her, the back of Momo's head slaps against her bed as she tries to hold back her laughter.

Katsuki eventually stops as Momo's inhales as much air as possible as a few giggles escape her mouth as the boy laid next to her, "You're evil." Momo says as Katsuki chuckles, "Nah you love me." he says as they both got really quiet. Momo's face turned red as she stared up at her ceiling.

Did she? She honestly had no clue about how she felt about the boy, Katsuki while being a bit abrasive at times was also really sweet behind the scenes. She really enjoyed this side of him, she knew he would never show to anyone else. She can't remember when Katsuki had been so comforting, he had always been the loud-mouthed brute of the class. Was it the Festival? When he lectured her about how her keyboard needed more passion or the Joint training where he berated her about her performance.

Wait. Has Katsuki been caring for everyone this whole time? Ever since the One for All situation, she's noticed he's been more honest. In a moment she feels like she finally understands him even if it's just a little bit. She didn't know if it was love or not but she was definitely looking forward to getting to know him better.

She finally looked at Katsuki as he looked back at her, "Who knows, maybe I do." Momo says as Katsuki's face glows red, "You can't just fucking say that dumbass!" Katsuki says as Momo blushes a little too, "I just did. What are you going to do about it?" Momo teases as Katsuki got up.

"I'll have to get a real answer out of you then." he says while cracking his knuckles, "Wait, do you?" Momo says as she gets up, "Who fucking knows Ponytail?" Katsuki says as Momo smiles at the boy as he tackles her onto the bed and they begin play fighting, it was moments like these that made Katsuki smile.

Though now he was really confused, they half confessed to each other. Well, Katsuki didn't really know much about the whole love thing anyway, so he guesses that this is the closest thing to it. That fluttering feeling he got whenever they hung out together like this, it was the same reason he had kept climbing through her window.

He would have to investigate the feeling more.

The next day in class everything seemed to be in order with Iida speaking to everyone as he usually does, Momo landed her eyes on Katsuki as he spoke with the rest of the Bakusquad. She smiled at the boy as he gave her a glance back with a tiny smirk on his face.

This was practically perfect for her, Momo stacks her supplies for school properly as she watches Kyoka linger at Katsuki's desk.

"Hey, Kacchan?"

"What."

"You still taking me to Ryoba's for lunch this weekend?"

Momo's eyes widened as she watched the interaction in front of her as she finally pieced the situation together, Kyoka's mystery crush was Katsuki and she had told her to go for it. Momo looked at the pair with worry running through her system as she looked at Katsuki.

Surely he wasn't just going to hop on board, he was probably going to say something Katsuki-like such as piss off or something, Momo could feel sweat bead on her head as the boy looked at Kyoka.

"Sure. Tomorrow right?" Katsuki says as the visage of a plane crashing went off in Momo's brain.

'What the fu-!?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ground Rules **

Momo Argento Yaoyorozu, regal, elegant, top of her etiquette class, one of the smartest students in U.A high, calm and collected, had found herself texting her best friend about her date with her husband. Bet you would have never heard that anywhere else.

Momo tried her best to be as relaxed about the situation as possible running all the scenarios in her head, however as a realist with a biased mindset things weren't looking good inside the head of the black-haired girl. Momo hadn't slept in the slightest since yesterday, dark circles encapsulated her eyes as she paced around her room.

She threw her phone down on the bed as she looked in the mirror, maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if Katsuki had been able to come up yesterday but thanks to Aizawa he was stuck downstairs yesterday and fell asleep early. "I'm not panicking, I'm totally fine. It's just Katsuki going on a date with my best friend is all." Momo says to herself as she runs a hand through her hair, it had been a frizzy mess as she paced again.

"I mean it doesn't make sense, why would he just say yes like that? I mean I never said he was restricted from seeing other people but I just thought he wasn't looking at anybody else." Momo says as she stops, "Wait no, that's super selfish. Kyoka deserves a shot at happiness. Wait I think I broke that girl law thingy." Momo says as she slaps her face and looks in the mirror with bloodshot eyes.

"If I had known that Kyoka had been crushing on him earlier, then I would have told him no when he basically proposed to me. No, wait. He did propose to me! We're married! Like the same last name!" Momo says as she paces again. "What am I supposed to tell her? Hey Kyoka, Katsuki's off-limits because I'm his wife now?" Momo says as she falls back on her bed.

"This whole situation is unfair, I don't know how I feel about him and Kyoka is head over heels for him." Momo slams her head into the softness of the bed, "Hey neighbor." Momo's eyes widened as Mina peeked in her doorway curling a finger toward her. Momo blushed as she got up and walked toward Mina.

"So let me get this straight. You were forced into an arranged marriage and Katsuki told you to fight back and you did. Your mom wasn't budging so when Katsuki dropped off your breakfast, he stood up for you and proposed in order for you to be happy. You said yes and you two got married by license, Katsuki started climbing to your room via window and you hung out in order to keep your marriage secret. You started bonding, then one time he kissed your stomach and you liked it, now you are confused about your feelings and Katsuki is going on a date with Kyoka."

"...Yes."

"One question,"

"Yes?"

"How far is the distance from window to window? Asking for a friend."

"Mina."

"Fine fine, but in all seriousness. I think you are in love with Katsuki." Mina says bluntly as Momo blushes, "No way. It's been like a month hanging out with him." Momo says as Mina shakes her head, "It's been a month married to him." she reiterated as Momo munched on her fried hash. "It's not weird at all, love either takes a lot of time or none at all. However, you two are so freaking romantic!" Mina squeals as Momo blushes.

"It's not all that." Momo says as Mina rolls her eyes and continued brushing Momo's hair, "I'm in a committed relationship that is filled with romance, I would know a thing or two chick." Mina says as Momo sighed, "What am I going to do about Kyoka? I mean she likes him too." Momo asks as Mina nods, "Yep, it's been a good minute too." Mina says as Momo turned to look at her.

"You knew?" Momo asks surprised as Mina looks at her, "Kaminari knew." Mina deadpans as Momo looked forward, "I'm an idiot." she says as Mina pats her back. "Well, in all honesty. It's up to Katsuki, though I'm pretty sure I know what he's going to do. You just gotta have faith in him and when he gets back, confess to him." Mina says as Momo goes to say something.

"Properly." Mina says yanking a knot out of Momo's hair making her yelp, "What if he chooses her? What if he chooses me?" Momo says as Mina pulls out a comb, "Then that's a battle between women chick." Mina says as Momo frowns a little. "I don't want to have to fight Kyoka, she's my best friend and I want her to be happy," Momo says as Mina combed her hair.

"There is going to be fallout either way, but as you said she's your best friend. As long as you talk it out properly there shouldn't be any bad blood." Mina says as Momo nods. "Thank you, Mina," Momo says as she passes out in Mina's lap.

Mina smiled at her before pulling out her phone.

_Hey babe, how are your climbing skills?_

Katsuki had been accustomed to the cold, he was basically a heater as is. He was able to keep himself warm as he walked around with Kyoka holding onto him, "You are just warm and all. Relax." Kyoka says as Katsuki gave her a look, "You're the one being weird." he said as she turned her face away as they entered Ryoba's.

"Hi welcome to Ryoba's! Is that going to be for two?" the waitress asks as Katsuki nods. Katsuki had taken Kyoka here before with the rest of the Bakusquad during their downtime. Kyoka had dragged him over to the table as they took a seat next to the window as the public sprawled outside.

"This is nice isn't it?" Kyoka says as Katsuki looks her, "What?" he asks as she takes a sip from her coffee, "The peace. It's a lot better when a bunch of people aren't clamoring around talking over each other right?" Kyoka says as Katsuki nods, "Yeah that definitely sounds about right." Katsuki says taking a sip of his drink.

Kyoka looked at the boy with a bit of fondness as he caught her, "You ok there Ear Plugs?" he asks as Kyoka blushes and looks away, "Nothing, just thinking about some stuff." she says as her jacks twist, "Stuff like what?" Katsuki says as Kyoka just shoots him a nervous look. "It's nothing Kacchan, don't worry about it," Kyoka says as Katsuki leans closer looking her in the eyes.

"Bullshit." Katsuki says as Kyoka sweats while looking at him, "It's just… girl stuff." She says looking off to the side as Katsuki keeps staring at her. "You picked a bad time to come out if you were just going to start bleeding," Katsuki says plainly as Kyoka nearly spits her coffee.

"Katsuki what the fuck?!" she says with a hushed yell as she laughed with a blush on her face, "That's rude. Besides, I'm good." she says as the boy chuckles a little, "Whatever Ear Plugs if that's not it then what is it?" Katsuki asks as Kyoka looked back at him. "I've been thinking about my feelings toward someone," Kyoka says as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Someone catching your eye, color me surprised. Well, what's bothering ya?" Katsuki says as their food arrives at the table. "Well I'm honestly a little confused, I get this warm and fuzzy feeling whenever they talk to me. My mind kinda blanks out and I spend a little too much time thinking about them." Kyoka says as Katsuki just looks at her. "So what are you asking if you're in love or something?" Katsuki says as Kyoka takes a bite of her food.

She swallows as she tells him, "Maybe, I guess. I just want a bit of a nudge or something said before I say anything." Kyoka says as Katsuki sighs, "How the fuck am I supposed to help?" Katsuki asks as Kyoka shrugs, "Look Ear Plugs, I'm not one of your girlfriends or whatever, I don't spend my time stuffing my face with ice cream and raving over who fucking likes who." Katsuki starts as he sets his fork down.

"If there is something that you need to say then you really should just fucking say it, as long as that warm fuzzy feeling is bothering you about someone then you should go forth and do something about it." Katsuki says as a waiter comes on by and drops off a couple of to-go boxes, "It feels really fucking unbearable sometimes, it gets annoying when all you really want to do is watch them smile, listen to them laugh, or place your hands on them and just feel their presence and some shit. Is it love? I have no fucking clue but you should definitely take out the time to figure out what the hell it is before it slips out of your grip and you will always be left wondering what if." Katsuki says as his eyes widened as he looked at Kyoka.

"Sounds like you know exactly what I'm talking about," Kyoka says as he scoffs as he packs his food and places the money on the table. "Let's go," Katsuki says as Kyoka stands up and grabs on to his sweater sleeve. "I'm actually got an errand to run, but I needed to talk to you first," Kyoka says with a blush on her face as Katsuki stopped and looked at her. "You have always been a bit cool to me, sure you were an asshole in the past but now that I understand you a bit more I get it. You've been super helpful and sweet in your own way and you made me feel like I could actually be something. So thanks." Kyoka says as Katsuki still looked at the girl as she grabbed onto his collar.

"I'm in love with you." Kyoka says as she pulls Katsuki in for a kiss on his cheek as his eyes widened when she lets go he's practically gaping at her as she blushes, "It sounds like you are in love with someone else, that explains your lack of reaction and corny speech." Kyoka says as he didn't feel that warmth climb up his face. There were no jitters, he didn't feel his breath slipping away. He was just there and Katsuki probably couldn't have gotten worse news other than the fact that now he had to face the music.

"Go, stop being a dumbass and tell her how you feel." Kyoka says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "You make it sound like, the ending of some shitty shojo manga." He chuckles as Kyoka smiles a little bit. "Hurry up and go asshole before I change my mind." Kyoka says as he grabs his box, "I'm still going to see you around right?" he says as she smiles.

"Don't worry no roof hopping for me, I'm afraid of heights a bit anyway. Besides, I'm too cool for that and you know it. Bakusquad for life." she says waving him away, "See you around Ear Plugs!" Katsuki calls as he runs out. Kyoka sat there for another minute with a sad smile on her face. "See ya," she says as she takes a seat.

Katsuki rushed through the streets as it snowed, which was weird since it was almost March but he didn't pay it any mind as he ran toward the dorms, he was cursing to himself as he finally caught sight of the building and a figure walking toward it with a coat on. "Ponytail?" he said as the figure turned around revealing the grey-eyed girl as she looked at him with puffy eyes, "That expensive coat really brings out your rich kid." Katsuki joked as Momo chuckled sadly.

"Katsuki. We need to talk." Momo says as she sniffles, Katsuki looks at her face. It had been obvious that she had been crying, she must have seen everything and misinterpreted the whole situation. Katsuki almost chuckles as he tries to speak but is cut off by Momo. "Wait let me speak first!" she says as Katsuki doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had feelings for anyone else before we went and got married. I should have seen it earlier, Kyoka was obviously talking about you when she was crushing on somebody. I totally get it, I think you two would go really good together. She understands you, she's funny, sweet, and strong. All I have to do is call off the marriage and you can go and be with Kyoka. I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole thing and thank you for everything you've done for me up to this point. I- I…" Momo starts tearing up as Katsuki approaches.

"I promised I was going to be stronger than this. I'm sorry Katsuki, it's just in this little time we've spent together you've become so special to me and I think I'm-" Momo is cut off by Katsuki pressing his lips against hers as she widened her eyes in surprise as he kissed her. She got into the flow of things kissing him back before he pulled away, "You fucking done?" Katsuki says as Momo stutters.

"You big ass idiot, If you are going to spy on people at least try to get more fucking context!" Katsuki says almost chuckling as Momo just stared at him, "I owed her, she did a couple of favors for me so I treated her to dinner. Nothing else." he says as Momo opens her mouth, "So it wasn't a date?" Momo asks as Katsuki chuckles.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to my wife," he says bashfully as he looks away and Momo brightens up with a blush on her face. "Look, I'm still fucking confused on how I feel about you, but that doesn't mean that I- I mind trying to figure out this shit… with you." Katsuki says with a blush on his face as Momo smiles at him.

"I wouldn't mind trying to figure it out with you either Katsuki." She says as she hugs the boy, he hugs her back as he whispers in her ear, "You wanna just hang out doing nothing, tomorrow?" he asks as she nods

He kinda smiles as he grabs her wrist, "Cool." Katsuki says as they walk inside the dorm building, Momo knew she still had to talk to Kyoka about the whole thing, but she couldn't help but be happy about the fact that Katsuki wants to be more than friends. It was probably going to be awkward from time to time, maybe things wouldn't exactly happen as planned. Momo was looking forward to the whole thing anyway, she kinda liked the boy anyway.

Momo giggles as they wrestle each other's clothes off until they are in sleepwear and lay down facing each other. She was beautiful, it was definitely that damn smile, the moonlight peering into the room didn't help in the slightest. The thing that Katsuki hated the most about this whole thing was he found himself enjoying that electricity running through his system, the way his heart lit on fire as she gently placed a hand on his chest.

He pulled her in closer just to get a better look at her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, "I can't stand you." Katsuki says as Momo smiles gently and presses her lips against his. He kissed her back and held her just a bit tighter, the kiss was a little clumsy. All that Katsuki knew was he wouldn't rather be anywhere else as Momo broke away.

"Neither can I," Momo says as she relaxes into Katsuki's chest. Neither of them really know what they were doing, but you weren't about to hear them complain about anything. As much as this sweet night sounds like it's coming to an end they both knew that they were in for a bit more of a trip.

In fact, they were looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Arguing **

Momo walks through the halls with two mugs of coffee, with a massive smile on her face. Last night had almost been a dream however she was elated when she opened up her eyes Katsuki Bakugou was still there slumbering with his arms wrapped around her. Momo smiled at the thought of her husband in her arms as she blinked away the light to take in his form as he slept peacefully.

It was almost perfect, she wanted to kiss the boy again but didn't want to risk waking him up as he slept, she had decided to grab coffee for when he woke up. She wondered how he woke up in the morning, would he be grumpy? Maybe oddly peaceful, Momo shook her head as she neared her door.

Momo Bakugou, Momo felt a little weird with that last name but she liked it that way. It was just a bit better than throwing a hyphen in there with her old last name, it made her smile thinking about it. She blushed at the thought of signing paperwork with it as she made it to her door, she took a breath in as she used her elbow to turn the knob opening the door.

Before she stepped in the door, the one thing that had slipped her mind had instantly came back into focus as Momo heard a voice, "Hey Yaomomo." Kyoka says as Momo freezes, she sweats as she slowly turns to look at the other girl who is leaning against her door frame. "K-Kyoka, good morning!" Momo says with a hushed squeak as Kyoka walked toward her a bit.

"Relax, you got a minute?" Kyoka asks as Momo nods placing the two coffee mugs down beside her door as she turned toward the smaller girl, "So Katsuki huh?" Kyoka says as Momo frowns slightly, "I wanted to tell you, but it looked like he wanted to go with you so I was just going to let you guys do your thing. I didn't know he was going to come back from you guy's date just to tell me-" Momo starts rambling only for Jirou to flick her on the forehead causing her to stop talking.

"Momo seriously relax, I didn't know you guys were dating whenever I asked him out to Ryoba's and I wanted to apologize," Kyoka says as Momo makes a face as Kyoka gave her a questioning look. "You guys are dating… right?" Kyoka says as Momo starts shuffling her feet. "Well, we are actually kind of… married…" Momo says as Kyoka gives her a blank look before her eyes widened.

"What the actual fuck?!" Kyoka nearly calls out as Momo placed her hands to her friend's mouth. Momo then briefly explained the whole situation to Kyoka as the other girl nodded.

"So you guys got hitched in order for you to continue attending here, then you caught feelings in the process?"

"Yes."

"Why keep that secret?"

"If that got out then it would be a little annoying dealing with everyone about it."

"Even me?"

"What. No no. I didn't know you were crushing on Katsuki so I felt kinda bad whenever I saw him come back."

"I see."

"Kyoka…"

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"Nope, I could never. I just wished I knew a little sooner so I didn't have to make things awkward with you guys."

"That's my fault, I should have told you regardless."

"Hey well, I got rejected. It's kinda good to know it wasn't because I sucked or something." Kyoka says as Momo places her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Of course not Kyoka! I'm honestly sorry for getting in the way of your first love." Momo apologizes as Kyoka shakes her head.

"You won fair and square Momo, he's pretty much your first love just as much as mine. It's not a huge deal, I'll get over him in no time." Kyoka says as Momo hugs her. "I'm just glad you don't hate me, it makes me feel a lot better." Momo says as Kyoka chuckles.

"I think I started piecing something was up in the classroom with that fight you guys got into about 'battle tactics.'" Kyoka chuckles with a roll of her eyes as Momo chuckles, "The stomach hickey didn't help either." Kyoka says as Momo covered her stomach.

"That's not a hickey!" Momo says while blushing, "It totally is!" Kyoka argues back as Momo shakes her head. They both laugh before Kyoka looks back toward her room, "Well, I'm going to head back to my room and chill. If you need me I'm around, try not to make too much noise in there alright?" Kyoka says walking to her room with a smirk as Momo blushes a deep red.

Momo picks up the still steaming coffee mugs and opens her door after taking a deep breath, Katsuki is sitting up reading something while the sun landed on him perfectly. The concentrated look on his face as he turned to the next page was doing something for Momo as she blushed, "Oi Ponytail. You gonna fucking stare at me or come over and sit down?" Katsuki says as Momo snapped out of her daze, "Ye-yes, i'm coming!" Momo says as the boy slightly smirks.

Momo walks by the bed and places the coffee down before looking at Momo, " I was thinking we should make more ground rules." Momo says as she adds sugar to her coffee, Katsuki rolls his eyes as he grabs the girl by her waist and tugs her into bed with him, "Fuck that, we'll have bed rules." He says with a chuckle as Momo giggles and smiles at him.

"Ew."

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why."

"It's making me feel shit."

"As in warm and fuzzy?"

"Shut up."

Katsuki says as he places a chaste kiss on her lips as she smiled into the kiss they broke away and stared at each other before Momo opened her mouth, "Why did you kiss me?" Momo asks as Katsuki takes her ponytail out with a shrug, "I don't know, it just feels right." he grumbles stroking a hand through her freed hair as Momo smiled. "I honestly didn't think that you were romantically interested in me." Momo says as she nuzzles into his chest, "I didn't fucking know either until Long Ears and Spiky Hair pretty much pointed it out to me, then I kissed you and that was kind of a wrap." Katsuki says as Momo pulls her head back to look into his crimson eyes.

"Was I y-your first kiss?" Momo stutters as Katsuki blushes and averts his eyes, "What's it matter to you?!" he exclaims with a half yell as Momo chuckled, "That's a yes, well you were mine too. I'm pretty happy about it." Momo says as she smiles, "You keep being all mushy and I'm leaving." Katsuki says with a smirk as Momo shook her head with a smile.

"I just wanted to talk about our feelings, I've kind of been looking forward to this day for a while." Momo says as Katsuki wraps his arms around her a little tighter, "What's talking gotta do with it?" Katsuki says as Momo playfully slaps his chest, "Sadly, we both need oxygen in order to survive. So as pleasant as kissing you all day sounds." Momo says with a smirk as Katsuki chuckles.

"No one said all day Ponytail, we can take coffee breaks." Katsuki jokes as Momo laughs, she relaxes into him and places an ear to his chest. She listened to his quickening heartbeat as he tried to relax, "Am I bothering you?" Momo teases as Katsuki smirks, "Always." he shoots back as he buried his face in the top of her hair.

"We're still going to keep this a secret from everyone else right?" Katsuki says as Momo nods, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Momo says as Katsuki smirks into her hair, "Nothing, that just means I can tease you during class." Katsuki says as Momo rolls her eyes, "With what inside jokes?" Momo giggles as Katsuki cups her face, "I've got you all day today Momo. I think I've got plenty of time to make a few." Katsuki says as Momo blushes.

"You're insufferable." Momo says as Katsuki chuckles, "Heard it was one of my best qualities." Katsuki says as Momo closes the space between them, she grips onto his shirt as his hand traveled to the small of her back gripping her gently as they kissed each other with a little more passion. Their lips were still a little clumsy against each other but they were starting to get the hang out it, Katsuki flips Momo onto her back as he straddles her kissing her deeply as she ran a hand into his hair.

Katsuki finally pulls back and takes a breath as Momo pants, her clothes are slightly disarrayed, her hair is spread against the pillow as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. It had to be the hottest damn thing Katsuki had ever seen as she looked at him almost disappointed, "Why'd you stop?" Momo manages to breath out as Katsuki half-smiles. "Oxygen. Remember?" he says as he gets up and heads toward the door.

"Oi Momo, I'm grabbing us something to eat. I'll be back, you should set up a movie or something for us when I get back." Katsuki says as Momo stared at him as he closed the door, 'That was fucking close.`` Katsuki thinks to himself as he walks to the stairs, Momo had stared at the door cursing the fact they needed oxygen as she suddenly realizes something. She gets up and starts patting the bed checking for any damp spots.

She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, Momo really hated puberty sometimes.

Katsuki closes the case on the food he made for himself and Momo as he makes his way to the stairs, "Yo Bakubro!" Kirishima exclaims as he walks over, Katsuki grunts in acknowledgment as Kirishima throws his arm around the back of his neck. "Is it true?" Kirishima asks as Katsuki raised an eyebrow slightly, "Is what true? The fuck are you on about Spiky Hair?" Katsuki says as Kirishima snickers.

"You and Yaomomo,! Are you guys seriously married?!" Kirishima exclaims as Katsuki punches the back of his head, "Yell one more fucking time and I will execute you. How the fuck did you hear about that?!" Katsuki says with a hushed yell. "Mina told me." Kirishima answers simply as Katsuki nodded plainly.

"I figured… Wait how the fuck did she know?!" Katsuki asks as Kirishima laughs, "Yaomomo told her of course, bro that's so manly! What's it like being married bro?!" Kirishima asks as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Peachy." Katsuki says slightly fuming. "Bro that's huge! You gotta tell me, everything man!" Kirishima exclaims as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Fuck off Spiky Hair, I've gotta get breakfast upstairs." Katsuki says as he takes a step, "I heard something about Yaomomo? Is there some scandalous secret? Or maybe even Bakugou taking a peek at her?!" Mineta drools as Kirishima turns his head toward Katsuki and gulps as a menacing aura gleams off of him. "...Oi Grapefucker." Katsuki says as he growls making Mineta sweat. "Keep treating Ponytail like eye candy and I will personally invite your parents to go casket shopping for you!" Katsuki yells as Mineta yelps and runs off.

"Protecting your wife. Dude that's manly!" Kirishima says as Katsuki growls at him, "Shut the fuck up Spiky Hair, I just don't respect the little fucker ogling on chicks!" Katsuki says as Kirishima nods, "Whatever bro, actually… Dude want to go on a double date?!" Kirishima says as Katsuki just stares at him. "Hell no." Katsuki says as he turns to leave, "Come on man, it'll be fun!" Kirishima says as Katsuki rolls his eyes. "I ain't trying to watch you guys be all mushy for an entire fucking day!" Katsuki says as Kirishima chuckles, "At least ask Yaomomo, maybe she'll want to go." Kirishima says as Katsuki walks up the stairs. "Maybe." Katsuki says quietly as Kirishima managed to hear causing him to smile a bit.

Katsuki made his way up the stairs as he sighed catching the sight of Momo's door. He took a deep breath and let it out before opening the door, only to catch Momo with her shorts on the ground as she turned slowly to look at him. They stared at each other quietly as Momo's face flushed as well as Katsuki's as he shut the door quickly taking a step into the room as if nothing was happening as he set breakfast down on her little table before walking into the closet. "Nice ass Ponytail," Katsuki says as he shuts the door as a brush slams against it. "Y-you lecherous deviant!" Momo says as Katsuki swings open the door, "The fuck did you call me!?" Katsuki says as Momo blushes.

"You heard exactly what I said!" Momo says trying to feign confidence as Katsuki stomped over getting into her face, "You're the one getting changed for no reason!" Katsuki says as Momo fires back, "It's my room I can change whenever I want!" Momo exclaims as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "I fucking get that you can't send a text or something saying that you were getting dressed?!" Katsuki says as Momo fires back, "You can't knock on a girl's door before barging in?" Momo says as Katsuki frowns, "Keep talking like that and your ass is eating alone." Katsuki says as Momo rolls her eyes, "Last time I checked you were the one who climbed through my window." Momo says as Katsuki grits his teeth.

"Fine, then I'll piss off Ponytail. Enjoy your fucking food!" Katsuki says as he turns to leave as Momo grabbed him pulling her into him, "No one said you were uninvited." Momo says as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "You're being a pain in the ass." Katsuki says as Momo, "I apologize, you caught me with my pants down in the most literal sense possible." Momo says as Katsuki groans. "What even are we?" Katsuki says as Momo gives him a look.

She hadn't personally thought about it too much that morning since she was obviously distracted by a certain somebody. Momo thought they were at least 'dating' since they shared a few kisses and slept in the same bed, however, Katsuki appeared to be just as curious about it as she was. Momo smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Husband and Wife."

Momo says as Katsuki's face softened, "You still want to go through with that shit?" Katsuki says as she nods, "Do you?" Momo says as Katsuki looks away before giving a short nod, "You could do better." Katsuki says as Momo giggles, "If better isn't you then I'll pass." Momo says as Katsuki blushes, "Shut the hell up. That was sappy as shit." Katsuki says as he fights the smile on his face, Momo pulls him in closer. "I'm not the best but one of us has to do it." Momo says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Whatever Mo," Katsuki says as Momo smiles brightly.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?" Katsuki says as Momo tilts her head, "That's a pet name? I'm just happy that you came up with one for me! I guess it's my turn, how about Kacchan? That seems to be a common nickname for you." Momo says as Katsuki just gives her a look, "Literally pick anything else!" Katsuki says as Momo chuckles, "Fine, I'll think on it for a bit." Momo says as Katsuki huffs and looks away.

Momo continues staring at him with the boy in her arms as Katsuki shot an eye toward her. "I'm not apologizing." Katsuki says stubbornly as Momo kisses his cheek, "At least not with words right?" Momo says as Katsuki huffs, "You're a goddamn pervert." Katsuki says as Momo rolls her eyes.

"You walked in on me while I was in my underwear and I'm the pervert?" Momo says as Katsuki nods with a smirk on his face, "You're still in your underwear and yeah definitely." Katsuki says as Momo just gives him a look as she unwrapped her arms around him and made for her bed. "Oi," Katsuki says grabbing her hand. "The shopping district has a bunch of shit going on as of next weekend." Katsuki says as Momo perks up. "Yes, it does seem so indeed," Momo says as Katsuki's face flushes and he rolls his eyes.

"Spiky Hair is taking Raccoon Eyes there for some shitty date or something." Katsuki says as Momo turns to face him, "Weird of you to be interested in the affairs of others Katsuki." Momo says as Katsuki huffs, "I don't give a fuck about what the extra and a half do!" Katsuki explodes as Momo chuckles while looking at him. "Then why mention it?" Momo says as she looks at him, "You just have to make my life hell don't you?" Katsuki says as Momo gave him a confused expression.

"God fucking damn it, Mo. Would you like to go out with me to the goddamn thing with Spiky hair and Raccoon Eyes?!" Katsuki yells as Momo blushes with a meek smile, "Like a da-" she's cut off by Katsuki placing his hands around her shoulders, "Yeah, a fucking date." Katsuki says as Momo smiles brightly, "Of course, but why didn't you just ask?" Momo says as Katsuki cups her face. "Just shut Mo," Katsuki says as he kisses her.

Katsuki and Momo fall over on to the bed as Momo giggles at Katsuki scrambling around in her covers trying to find her lips again, when they connected once more there was something tender about it. This had been their 4th or 5th time kissing while it was still clumsy as all hell they could never get used to the feeling, As far as feelings are concerned Momo had it bad for this brash boy, while Katsuki was starting to run out of reasons to deny his feelings for the girl his prideful resolve melted in each kiss. He knew that he wanted to make her happy.

Momo hugs on to Katsuki's back as he straddles her into the kiss, this had become one of their favorite kiss positions as Katsuki suddenly pulled back before looking down between them.

"Mo,"

"...Yes/"

"Did you just piss yourself a little?"

Momo understands what he's getting at as she blushes deeply and smacks him hard across the face with a pillow.

This girl wasn't good for his pride.

This boy wasn't good for her underwear collection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Double Dating**

"You fucking what?" Katsuki says as Tenya sits in front of him, "I'm sorry I wasn't making myself clear. I need assistance in the romance department." Tenya says as he grovels in front of Katsuki who gives him a blank stare, "Oh I heard what you fucking said, I'm just wondering why the fuck you would come to me?" Katsuki says as Tenya looks back up at him. "You seem to have the most experience with our common friend." Tenya says beating around the bush as Katsuki smirks.

"Well shit Glasses, I thought you were busy fucking a thesaurus or something?" Katsuki says as Tenya began karate chopping the air, "Of course I wasn't having improper relations with a book, first of all, that's disrespectful, second of all it's disgusting!" Tenya says as Katsuki places a hand up with a growl as he rubbed his temple.

"I don't give a single fuck, just tell me who this love interest of yours is." Katsuki says as Tenya lights up a little bit. "You are seriously going to help me?" Tenya says as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "I'm about to not if you don't just fucking tell me who it is!" Katsuki says with a blast of one of his palms as Tenya steels himself, "Well she's… you worked alongside her during the Overhaul incident." Tenya says as Katsuki could feel his blood chill as he thought about his 'wife' if Glasses was talking about Momo he might have to actually kill him, or at least consider it.

"Glasses… is it who I fucking think it is?" Katsuki says as Tenya looked at the menacing aura, "Possibly…" Tenya says twiddling his fingers, "Too fucking bad for you Ponytail is-" Katsuki starts as Tenya bows, "It's Ms. Utsushimi!" Tenya yelps as the two boys just look at each other, "Miss Illusion?" Katsuki says as Tenya nods slowly, "Excuse me by 'Ponytail' were you referring to Ms. Yaoyorozu?" Tenya says as Katsuki slams his hand on their little table.

"Shut the fuck up Glasses or else you'll be helping yourself!" Katsuki says as Tenya nods, "My apologies!" he says as he bows again. "So. Miss Illusion. I didn't take you as the type to go for an older woman." Katsuki chuckles as Tenya sighs, "I believe that as long as there is love and a decent age range older or younger don't matter in romance situations." Tenya says as Katsuki sighs, "Whatever, look. Honestly, I think you are a better fit than most. She's definitely different." Katsuki says as Tenya pulls out a notepad.

"The fuck are you doing?" Katsuki asks as Tenya stops writing, "I'm taking notes of course." Tenya says as Katsuki snatches the notepad out of his hands and blasts it. "My valuable information!" Tenya mourns as Katsuki sighs, "For this chick, notes aren't going to help you in the slightest." Katsuki says as Tenya just looks at him.

"Camie is a complex creature who comes off as simple. She's all about mind games, basically you let her get into your head. You're fucked. Try reading in between the lines with her." Katsuki explains simply as Tenya nods slowly, "How does one read between lines they can't see?" Tenya asks as Katsuki rubs his temple, "When you take her out on a date, she's probably going to ask you to go to a burger joint. However she's lactose intolerant so take her for sushi or hibachi instead." Katsuki says as Tenya nods.

"Women are dangerous creatures." Tenya says as Katsuki nods, "Exactly, that's fucking why you have to tread carefully with her. Once you call her out once or twice without directly letting her know that you know. She's practically all yours." Katsuki says as Tenya nods, "Bakugou that's brilliant!" Tenya says as Katsuki smiles cockily, "Where the fuck have you been my entire existence Glasses?" Katsuki says as Tenya nods.

"I won't support that with a response, I will however say thank you for your support. I will try my best!" Tenya says as he clenches his fist. "Good. Now get the fuck out, I'm going out with friends and haven't showered yet." Katsuki says as Tenya bows, "Thank you Bakugou! I'll do my best to insure I get a date!" Tenya says as Katsuki growls.

"Get the fuck out of my room Glasses!" Katsuki says as Tenya leaves giving a small wave in response as he exited the room. Katsuki rolled his eyes as he stripped his shirt off and went to take his shower.

"I think you should honestly stop thinking so hard about this." Kyoka says as Momo lays down on her bed covering her face with her hand groaning, "I've never been on a date in my life! The first one I'm going to is with Katsuki and the only thing I can think of is messing up!" Momo exclaims as Kyoka walks over to her closet and starts digging through it. "It's seriously not that big of a deal." Kyoka says as Momo peeked at her.

"His favorite color is green, definitely nothing frilly or he'll complain. Don't bother with make-up either, it'll just piss him off." Kyoka says as she pulls out a dark green plaid shirt and skirt to match. Momo looked at her with a bit of a sad smile as Kyoka looks back at her. "I'm fine by the way, stop feeling bad for me." Kyoka says as Momo gets up.

"It's just really hard to-" Momo starts as Kyoka shoves the clothes into Momo with a smile on her face. "I refuse to ruin your first relationship, let alone marriage because you feel bad. I'm doing pretty good, it was just a dumb little crush. Besides Katsuki would have straight up said no if he didn't care about you." Kyoka says as Momo sighs. "I'm actually really excited for you. My best friend is going out on an actual date, I honestly thought you were going to stay single for a good while." Kyoka says with a chuckle as Momo scoffs.

"It's not that I wasn't interested, it's just I was really busy." Momo says as she pulls out black leggings from the closet as Kyoka chuckles, "Studying non-stop isn't busy Momo." Kyoka says as Momo rolls her eyes before chuckling. Momo laid the assortment on the bed before looking toward Kyoka.

"Any tips?" Momo says as Kyoka shrugs, "Be yourself?" she says as Momo sighs, "Seriously Kyoka." Momo whines as Kyoka groans, "I don't know what to tell you." Kyoka says plainly as Momo perks up. "You seem to know all things Katsuki, I thought you would have some insight for my date." Momo says as Kyoka massaged her temples with her fingers "I had a crush on the guy, I didn't stalk him!" Kyoka says as Momo sat on the edge of her bed and placed a finger on her chin.

"Are you pulling a Midoriya?" Kyoka asks as Momo gets up and begins pacing rambling to herself as Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Of course she's pulling a Midoriya." Kyoka groans as she stands in the way of her taller friend, "Look set a goal to at least hold his hand or something." Kyoka says as she places a hand on Momo's shoulder. "His hand, of course!" Momo exclaims as she beams at Kyoka who smiles.

"Just talk to each other, make eye contact, and have fun. That's literally all you need to do." Kyoka says as Momo nods, "Right! Thank you so much, Kyoka!" Momo exclaims as Kyoka walks out of the room. "It's whatever, but I want all the details whenever you get back alright?" Kyoka says as she shuts the door behind her. "Yeah!" Momo calls back as she looks at the clothes on the bed.

"I can do this. This will be super simple." Momo says as she walks toward the shower in her little bathroom as she prepares for her perilous journey of a first date.

Katsuki and Kirishima stand in front of the mall as they wait for their significant others in front of the building. Kirishima looks toward Katsuki as he looks back with a sneer, "The fuck are you staring at Spiky Hair?!" Katsuki exclaims as Kirishima chuckles, "Are you nervous?" Kirishima asked as Katsuki gave him a look, "Why the fuck would I be nervous?!" Katsuki yells again as Kirishima points at him.

"Your leg has been bouncing around since we got here." Kirishima says simply as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "It's fucking cold outside!" Katsuki says as Kirishima laughs, "It's alright bro, I'm pretty nervous too." Kirishima says as Katsuki scoffs, "Why in the fuck would you be nervous?" Katsuki asked as Kirishima looked around. "Mina and I hangout a whole bunch in either of our rooms and we have lunch together at school and stuff but we've never actually been a date before." Kirishima explains as Katsuki scoffs.

"Bullshit, you guys are practically fucking and you've never been on a date before?!" Katsuki yells as onlookers stare at them. "Easy Bakubro, we haven't even passed kissing let alone lewd stuff. Second of all school has been a bit of a roadblock." Kirishima explains as Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You still shouldn't be fucking nervous." Katsuki says as Kirishima laughs, "The same goes for you bud." Kirishima says as Katsuki fumes.

"I'm not fucking nervous!" Katsuki yells as Kirishima places a finger to his chin, "Hey, what's being married like?" Kirishima says as Katsuki gives him a look, "The hell are you going on about Spiky Hair?" Katsuki says as Kirishima looks at him, "I mean is it any different from dating? Was there a big ceremony?" Kirishima asks as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "I put my name on a piece of paper alongside Momo's and boom we were married." Katsuki says as Kirishima sighs.

"Why did you agree to do it?" Kirishima says as Katsuki looks over at him. "It was a spur of the moment thing. Her parents wanted to snatch away her dream and I wasn't having it, all of a sudden she's Momo Bakugou." Katsuki says as Kirishima looks at him. "So, are you in love with her?" Kirishima asks as Katsuki blushes as he gives a sneer toward the red-haired boy. "That's none of your damn business Shitty Hair!" Katsuki yells as he looks off to the side with a huff.

"...She isn't terrible. I don't hate her in the slightest, I'm glad to know she's by my side and some shit." Katsuki says as Mina squeals causing both of the boys to jump as Mina runs up and nudges Katsuki, "Look at you being all sweet!" Mina says as Katsuki fumes, "Fuck you Raccon Eyes!" Katsuki yells as Momo twiddles her fingers together clearing her throat, "Thank you Katsuki." Momo says with a blush on her face as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "W-whatever, let's fucking go already." Katsuki says as he begins walking forward.

Mina and Kirishima look at each other with knowing smiles as Momo catches up to the storming Katsuki. "You look amazing today by the way." Kirishima says as Mina gently slaps his shoulder, "Same goes to you, babe." Mina says as they all finally enter the building together.

The date was fairly average so far, they went to go see a movie almost getting kicked due to Mina's overly loud outbursts to certain scenes in the movie. Momo played chaperone while Katsuki seemed to be less irritated than usual, Kirishima sat back and watched as Mina purposefully bothered Katsuki as usual along with Momo who also found it entertaining.

As far as they were concerned the date was going well, though there was something that was bothering Kirishima, they had been out for hours finally stopping to get some lunch and not once. Even a little bit did he see Momo and Katsuki holding hands, Kirishima pulls his girlfriend to the side to ask her about the thing he noticed.

"You see it too, right?" Kirishima says as Mina nod, "How could I not? Both of them seem to be avoiding each other like the plague." Mina says as the other couple orders food. "Why?" Kirishima says as Mina shrugs, "A fight maybe?" Mina suggests as Kirishim waves her away, "If they were fighting, Bakubro wouldn't bother being here." Kirishima says as they maybe eye contact before slamming their fists into their hands.

"They're idiots!" both of them said in unison as they began to chuckle, "Yaomomo is probably overthinking it." Mina says as Kirishima adds, "And Bakubro is being stubborn." he says as Mina gives him a smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mina says as Kirishima nods, "Bathroom break?" he says as Mina repeats, "Bathroom break."

The other couple return with the food and set it at the table as Mina grabs Momo's hand, "Mina?" Momo asks as she begins to get dragged off, "Oi Raccoon eyes, what the fuck are you doing?!" Katsuki exclaims as Mina replies while dragging Momo away, "It's lady stuff Bakubro mind your business." Mina says as the two girls disappear.

"That bitch." Katsuki says as Kirishima chuckles, "I'd think it'd be a good idea if we left them alone for a sec as she said lady stuff." Kirishima says as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "If Mo started bleeding and some shit she could have at least told and I could have helped." Katsuki says as Kirishima smirks at him. "With one of those fucking pad things or whatever you fucking perv!" Katsuki yells as Kirishima laughs at his friend.

"So why aren't you and Yaomomo holding hands?" Kirishima randomly bursts out as Katsuki nearly spits out his drink while taking a sip before looking at his friend, "The fuck did you say?" Katsuki says as Kirishima slowly shakes his head.

"Seriously?!" Mina exclaims as Momo hushes her, "It's seriously not that big of a deal." Momo says as Mina shakes her head. "But holding hands is fundamental to all relationships!" Mina exclaimed again as Momo sighed, "Katsuki is my first boyfriend, let alone husband. We'll just take things slow." Momo says as Mina gave her a look. "You can swap spit and sleep together, but you can't hold his hand?" Mina says as Momo blushes.

"You make it sound so lecherous." Momo says as Mina places her hand on her friend's shoulders, "The point is, why can't you hold his hand?" Mina asks as Momo looked into the mirror, "I still kind of feel like I burden him. He never asked for this and I feel selfish making him go along with this." Momo says as Mina nods her head. "Did you talk to him about it?" Mina asks before Momo shook her head.

"Not yet, but I will… Eventually." Momo says as Mina flicks her causing Momo to look at her, "Stop being stupid. Just talk to him and clarify things, hold his hand and we'll call it a date." Mina says as Momo looks at her, "I really don't want to make things weird. I kinda like hanging out like this." Momo says as Mina gives her a thumbs up. "You'll do amazing, besides if you're both here then it all but debunks your suspicion," Mina says as she walks out of the bathroom. Momo lingers looking into the mirror and taking a breath.

Kirishima was holding back laughter as Katsuki fumed at him, "It's not fucking funny you shitty haired bastard!" Katsuki yells as Kirishima finally laughs, "It's not that it's funny, it's just cute of you." Kirishima says through his laughter as Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Fuck you." Katsuki says as Kirishima gives him a look. "So you don't want to hold your wife's hand because your palms get sweaty due to your quirk?" Kirishima says as Katsuki growls at him.

"You making fun of me? Cause I'll fucking kill you." Katsuki says as Kirishima shakes his head. "Of course not man. I'm just saying you ever think she might not mind?" Kirishima says as Katsuki huffs, "Bullshit. Girls always fucking mind about gross stuff like sweat." Katsuki says as Kirishima shrugs.

"Mina doesn't mind."

"Your girlfriend is a degenerate."

"Hell yeah, it's one of her best qualities."

"Fuck off Spiky Hair, Mo isn't like that. She's a damn princess."

"And?"

"And fuck you, she isn't going to want to hold my hand."

"Try it. Just trust me on this one. She isn't going to mind one bit." Kirishima says as he waves to the two girls approaching them, Katsuki turns around catching the smile on Momo's face as she approached the table. "If things go south, I'm fucking murdering you." Katsuki says as he gets up and meets Momo halfway.

"How did it go?" Mina asks Kirishima as he grabs her hand, "I believe in him." Kirishima says as Mina nods, "Same, let's go grab some Mochi or something." Mina says while dragging Kirishima behind her catching up to the other couple. Things were going well with several hand-holding attempts from one or the other with failure for each one.

Katsuki would pull away last minute and Momo continuously made excuses. Eventually, Katsuki just disappeared in a huff. It's been about five minutes since then with Momo mildly panicking as Kirishima had a knowing look on his face. Mina was equally confused but trusted her boyfriend's judgment, Momo got tired of waiting and decided to depart after Katsuki.

She looked around the mall before nearly running into him as he made his way back to the little booth. "The hell are you doing out here Mo?" Katsuki asks as Momo gives him a look, "Searching for you, You just disappeared on us." Momo says as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "My bad I lost track of time." Katsuki says as Momo frowns.

"I see. You'd rather be preoccupied elsewhere." Momo says as Katsuki gives her a look, "And what If I did?" Katsuki says as Momo squinted her eyes at him, "Then I won't bother, thank you for today." Momo says trying to walk past him as Katsuki grabs her arm. "Where the hell are you going?" Katsuki asks as Momo doesn't even turn to look at him. "Home," Momo says as Katsuki huffs.

"That's too fucking bad. Date's not over yet and the only thing I want to be preoccupied with is you." Katsuki says as Momo turns toward him with a surprised expression as Katsuki starts digging through his pocket. "As for where I've been for fucking ever. Here." Katsuki pulls out a small ring made of a shiny silver plastic as Momo grabbed it. "Katsuki…" Momo starts as Katsuki puts a finger up.

"Hold the fuck up. I'm not done." Katsuki says as he takes a breath, "I know you take this whole marriage thing seriously just like I do and I was thinking that I should get you something to wear before the big ceremony and shit." Katuski says as Momo looks at him teary-eyed "Really?" Momo says as Katsuki sighs.

"If you start fucking crying, I'm ditching you here," Katsuki says as Momo hugs him. Katsuki chuckles, "You're hot stuff you know. I just had to let these mall fuckers know that you're taken." Katsuki says as Momo pulls back to look at him. "Definitely." Katsuki says as he pulls her in and kisses her. Momo smiles into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. They slowly part as Momo grabs Katsuki's hand.

"Let's go shall we?" Momo says as Katsuki gives her a weird look as he glances at their hands, "Isn't that... uncomfortable?" Katsuki says as Momo tilts her head looking at him before looking at their interlocked hands. "Oh you must mean our hands, no actually I find it quite amazing." Momo says as she brings his hand up and kisses the back of it causing Katsuki's face to go red slightly.

"We're in public!" Katsuki roars as Momo lets out a small laugh. "Just had to let them know that you're taken as well." Momo says as Katsuki rolls his eyes smiling a tiny bit, "You're the fucking worst." Katsuki says with a chuckle. "Absolutely terrible." Momo says as they both exit the mall to find their way back to their home.

"We totally got ditched."

"Yep."

"Glad they made up."

"Made up? I really don't think they were mad at each other,"

"What a couple of idiots."

"Wanna go home and make out?"

"As long as I get to pick the movie."

"Huh? We're not going to be watching anyway."

"True but the background noise changes everything."

Mina snickers as Kirishima laughs as she begins laughing as well before Mina grabs a hold of Kirishima's hand and smiles at him. Kirishima grinned as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

Yep, they were definitely going to do this again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mother (Doesn't) Know Best**

Katsuki was just supposed to be minding his own business, doing some quick shopping for a nice dinner with Momo, so how did he end up in a situation like this.

Sitting at a cafe table with Maria Yaororozu, Billionaire, Philanthropist, and his mother in law drinking coffee together.

Well in order to explain that part we'll have to take you back to a few hours ago, with Katsuki and Momo enjoying their day as usual.

"OI GRAPEFUCKER, GOT ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN OGLE PONYTAIL?!"

Katsuki roars as Mineta whimpers, "But Bakugo, the ratio.." Mineta starts as Katsuki makes a small explosion in his hand, "How's your head coming off of your body for a ratio?!" Katsuki growls as Momo sighs, chopping the top of Mineta's head with her right hand, flicking Katsuki with her other.

"That's enough, both of you need to calm down especially this early." Momo says as Mineta nods and Katsuki goes to say something but is given a look from Momo causing him to huff.

"How crap, that's the Vice President for you." Kaminari says as Mina and Kirishima look at each other and smile. "Seriously Yaomomo, how is it that you've gotten control over Bakubro of all people too!?"

Kaminari exclaims as Katsuki gritted his teeth, "Shut the fuck up Thunderdolt!" Katsuki says as he walks upstairs.

Momo sighed as she turned to Kaminari, "I just have a way with words." Momo said as she spared a glance Katsuki's way.

'She just had to go and make it look hot didn't she?' Katsuki huffed as he turned away from her. He'll get her back. He promised.

Soon after Katsuki and Momo found themselves in their little patch of heaven again.

AKA Momo's room, Katsuki found himself getting rather comfortable on her large bed as he laid down with the beautiful girl in his arms.

She always had this happy expression on her face whenever she was with him. It made him all warm and fuzzy.

He hated it or at least pretended to, trying not to smile with your wife in your arms as she snuggles close to you is actually really fucking hard.

"We have to be the most boring married couple on the face of the earth." Katsuki said as Momo looked up toward him.

"I see, we do just lay around with each other a lot." Momo said as she snuggled closer anyway.

"Oh I know, would you like to be little spoon this time?" Momo said almost excitedly as Katsuki huffed.

"Hell no! You just want to patronize me about our 1 cm difference!" Katsuki exclaimed as Momo giggled.

"Of course not, I just thought since we are similar heights and you wanted to switch things up. That we could literally switch." Momo said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"I fucking meant that you would have wanted to go on more dates or something." Katsuki said as Momo shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm more of an inside person than outside so just laying around is a bit more suitable than being out and about. However the occasional outing is nice as well." Momo explained as Katsuki stared at her.

"Hm?" Momo motioned as Katsuki pressed his lips against hers silencing her. Momo let out small giggles that turned into soft moans as Katsuki switched gears and traveled to her neck.

"Katsuki…" Momo said as she placed a hand in his hair stroking it as he kissed deeper into her neck.

A part of her didn't know if she was ready for this type of intimacy yet, however that was overruled by hormones rather quickly as Katsuki pulled back to look at her face.

Red eyes, blonde hair, handsome, just got done sucking on her neck.

...huh.

So this is why girls were so into vampires.

Katsuki then kissed her again.

Katsuki then found himself out at 9 in the morning strolling around the city, the blonde haired boy had been scouting locations for another outing with Momo.

However it was at a cafe where he stumbled upon probably the worst thing that could have happened on his solo trip.

The older women's eyes were sharp, the same grey his own wife's were if not a little darker. Her skin was like porcelain, practically the picture of perfection.

All of that was ruined by the scowl that graced her face as her eyes met the boys. Katsuki took no time turning away as the woman cleared her throat.

"And may I ask what you are doing traveling the city by yourself?" The woman known as Maria Yaoyorozu asked as Katsuki groaned.

"Minding my damn business, being a CEO I would have thought you were a pro at it." Katsuki said as Maria scoffed.

"Your marriage is ever so technically my business, so seeing you roaming without my daughter is a bit… concerning." Maria said with a slight smirk.

She was mocking him, trying to get him to lash out. Katsuki took a breath before facing the woman.

"If you are going to be nosy… Mom. I'm looking for date locations for hanging with Mo." Katsuki grumbled as Maria gave him an interested yet stern look.

"Mo? That's an interesting nickname." Maria said plainly as Katsuki rolled his eyes, " Thanks, don't remember asking." Katsuki said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait. Please have a seat. I wish to… have a conversation with you." Maria said as Katsuki sighed and sat down in front of her.

"What?" Katsuki said with a straight face as Maria quirked an eyebrow as she scanned the boy, "No witticisms?" Maria questioned as Katsuki huffed.

"For the sake of my wife, I can put up with you for at least a minute." Katsuki said as he sat down in the chair in front of the woman.

Passerbyers glanced at the table as the beautiful older woman drank her tea with grace flowing off of her. Is this what Momo would look like in the future? No longer a princess but a queen?

"You are attracting way too much attention." Katsuki said as his drink was placed in front of him, Maria merely smiled as she set her cup down.

"It's merely biology, I happen to be quite attractive, nothing I can help." Maria said with a sly smile on her face.

"So it's a passive quirk?" Katsuki asks as Maria raises an eyebrow. "How did you figure?" Maria said as Katsuki picked up his cup.

"You are literally bringing the eyes of the entire damn block our direction." Katsuki said as Maria looked around spotting men and women alike turning away as soon as she spotted them.

"I'm impressed." Maria said as Katsuki smirks, "At what? Me noticing or me resisting?" Katsuki said as Maria smiled. "Both, I underestimated your commitment to my daughter." Maria said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"That and I'm not into hags like yourself." Katsuki said as Maria groaned, "That's besides the point, I would like for you to give me a test run on how you would treat Momo." Maria said as Katsuki sweatdropped.

"What is this? Some shitty porno?" Katsuki said as Maria flushes.

"N-no! I am not interested in some young lout like you sexaully in the slightest! I have no clue how such vulgar vernacular could roll off of your tongue like that!" Maria lectured with a red face as Katsuki gave her a look.

Maria Yaoyorozu, the second scariest woman he had known. Entrepreneur, beauty unchallenged. Was still a sheltered girl at heart. That only made her scarier to him.

"This wouldn't happen to be your first date, would it?" Katsuki asked as Maria flipped her hair.

"That's besides the point, come on then. Show me the sights." Maria said with a renewed facade as Katsuki sighed.

"You know going on your first date with your son-in law is kinda sad." Katsuki said as Maria narrowed her eyes at him. "Silence." She said as the pair began their small exodus around the city

Despite working within the inner part of the city it looked like smaller parts like these had been very foreign to Maria. Her eyes carried a look of wonder as she window shopped with Katsuki who was in charge of ensuring she didn't buy entire stores.

Yes, this is a thing.

They finally stopped at a gelato place that had recently opened up, this was one of the places that Katsuki had listed mentally as a date location. The inside was cozy, with a barista along with many different flavors decorating the front of the store.

"I see, you have taste after all Mr. Bakugo." Maria said as Katsuki rolled his eyes making his way up to the counter. "I'll take one of your Cioccolato and- What do you want?" Katsuki asked as Maria turned her nose toward him.

"I can order for myself." She said proudly as Katsuki huffed. "She'll take a Bacio" he said as the cashier nodded, turning toward the coolers behind him.

"I said I could order for myself." Maria said as she pulled out her wallet, "Don't bother, I've already paid. Just find some seats." Katsuki said as Maria smirked.

"Such a gentleman, maybe Momo's changed you for the better." Maria said as Katsuki growled, "Just take a damn seat hag." Katsuki said as Maria complied, finding two seats by the window giving her a view of the outside.

She found herself getting caught up in the masses as they walked along the sidewalk and drove to their daily routines. Such simple calculated meaningless lives, like clockwork. Moments like these were only reminders that time shouldn't just be wasted looking at other people and eating delicacies.

Katsuki sat down next to her placing her gelato in front of her as he ate a bit of his with a small bit of satisfaction crossing his face. "I never took you for the chocolate type." Maria said as Katsuki ate.

"I never took you as the ungrateful type. Hurry and eat." Katsuki said as Maria looked at him. "Does Momo get similar treatment from you?" Maria asked as Katsuki kept eating. "No. She doesn't deserve it." Katsuki said as he took another scoop.

"What makes you think that I deserve it?" Maria asked as Katsuki stopped eating and gave her a look. "What's Mo's favorite flavor?" he asked simply as Maria's face flashed confusion before she recovered.

"Canella, she's a woman of culture after all. Takes after her mother. Not something you 'Essere nelle nuvole' would know." Maria said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Funny, coming from you,'Ricco Sfondato'. It's Pesca by the way." Katsuki said simply with an unreadable expression on his face as Maria's eyes widened slightly.

"You know Italian?" Maria asked as Katsuki smirked slightly, "Yeah, My wife taught me." he said with the smirk fully on his features as Maria narrowed her eyes. He was taunting her back, her intimidation tactics had backfired in the eyes of this boy.

"What flavors of gelato my daughter finds herself indulging in doesn't matter, when it comes to the future it's pointless." Maria said as she gave him a look. 'Go ahead, Go off and make a scene.' Maria thought to herself as she looked at the boy.

"My point exactly, she's your own daughter and yet all you can think of is her future as if it's some kind of investment. The same way you looked at those people as if they were wasting their time." Katsuki said with a low growl as Maria gave him a stern look.

"That's enough. You don't understand a thing about me." Maria said as she growled herself.

"I don't, but I know enough that you'll enjoy this better than me." Katsuki said simply as she softened her expression. That's right, he brought her here not as if he was taking Momo here, but since she herself would enjoy the treat.

Maria tore her eyes away from the calm eyes of the boy turning toward her gelato taking a quick scoop eating it as if to prove her point. That she wasn't a woman to be pitied or one to have her time wasted.

Yet her proud expression that concealed her inner feelings was melted away along with the cold treat in her mouth as she found a small smile had graced her features.

How long had it been? Since she sat down and enjoyed this frozen delicacy? A flash of a young Momo crossed her mind as she remembered her young daughter enjoying the treat with her for the first time of her life.

Her body shivered, not from the coldness of her treat but from the warmth of the memory. Maria gritted her teeth, she couldn't falter. She had to ensure the future, to create a path of success for Momo.

"You were right, this was quite delicious. My apologies I made this a selfish thing while this is truly about my daughter and your relationship. Let us continue with this date." Maria said calmly as she rose with her treat in her hand.

"Fine by me." Katsuki said with the same poise as before, Maria led as Katsuki took her place to place. Maria found herself learning so much about her daughter as the two made their trip around the small part of town.

Her habits and her hobbies, how pizza with extra meat was her favorite food, how her favorite type of music was classical with hints of alternative and even metal.

Maria was a woman exposed to only the highest of class of items throughout her entire life, yet these commoner items and treats had been a luxury she never had. She had to fight the smiles threatening her features as she followed the boy.

"Momo always was a fan of the fine arts." Maria said as she held up a book titled 'The Grand Entourage.' "She had read this book fifty times to the point she remembers it line by line." Maria said as Katsuki held another book.

A manga called Bokutachi, "She's read this one over a hundred times before she found out there were more chapters to it. She always reads at least 20 chapters before putting it down." Katsuki said as Maria gave him an unreadable look.

A manga? That was her favorite story? With all of the classics that she's read and she enjoys a manga the most. Maria was stumped, who had her daughter become while she was busy.

Who was Momo Yaoyorozu now?

Their day together came to its conclusion as Maria found herself sitting on a bench with Katsuki standing beside of it.

"You know, you weren't absolutely the worst to hang out with today." Katsuki said as Maria looked at him, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Maria asked as Katsuki shrugged, "Take it or leave it." he said as the two of them grew silent.

"You truly love my daughter, don't you?" Maria asked oddly solemnly as Katsuki responded, "Yeah." he said as Maria clenched her fist.

"Not for ill gotten gain, or any perversions but strictly because of who she is?" Maria asked as Katsuki replied again, "Yes." he said as Maria stood up.

Her heart was hurting this feeling in her chest was unlike anything she had felt before, it was agonizing. It was as if the boy in front of her had been standing exactly where she should have been the whole time.

This was another part of being human, one that Maria herself despised.

"Fine, then have her. You two are clearly in love in such a way that nothing can come between you. I'll train someone different to become my heir and allow Momo to live her life as she pleases with you." Maria says as her voice cracked slightly.

This is the path to her happiness after all, are you happy? You've won, you've both won. Her life is her's to decide without me!" Maria exclaimed as Katsuki looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Not one of pity or one of caring.

"I was wondering when you were going to tire out. Playing the bad guy for the sake of your daughter." Katsuki said as Maria looked toward him.

"What do you mean?" she said as Katsuki took a step toward her.

"That you are wrong, all of what you said is wrong. I do in fact love Ponytail, but don't you dare stoop yourself down to the level of someone she hates." Katsuki said as Maria looked at him with shock.

"You are difficult, snoody, and proud, but none of those traits are anything that would make Mo' hate you. In everything she does she has nothing but the best of you in her mind at all times. That you are elegant and strong, she wants to be like you. We never were trying to win, I don't give two shits whether or not you approve of us. She was going to be mine either way." Katsuki said as Maria listened.

"It was because she loved you that she was willing to throw her dreams away in order to live the life you set out for her. It was also because she loved you that she went to tell you that she didn't want to go through with the wedding. Momo only wanted to be seen by you for as she is not by what you made of her." Katsuki took another step forward causing Maria to step back, falling into her seat.

"Momo is the smartest person I know and amazing at everything she puts her heart to. That's what she wants you to be proud of, not the books she reads, the way she wears her hair, her food of choice, or even her favorite gelato flavor." Katsuki said as Maria felt tears running down her cheeks.

"You can't keep denying the fact that you love Momo as well just for the sake of your family or company. That everything you have been doing so far was because of it." Katsuki said as his own eyes had a sadness of their own.

"You've… experienced a lot… haven't you?" Maria said as Katsuki huffed. "This isn't about me." Katsuki said as he turned walking away from the bench, "Hurry up and call Ponytail!" Katsuki called as Maria looked toward him.

This boy, the same one that stood up to her and faced off with adversity just to be there for her when she needed it the most. She found that she envied him, how close he stood next to Momo on that day.

She had always feared destiny the most, that by trying to go against the natural order of things that they would fall out of place and cause despair. Yet her own daughter who was currently living by her own will had become someone who had been happy despite it all.

Maria found herself wishing that she hadn't let her fears get in the way of her love.

"Hello." Momo picked up after the 2nd ring like she always did. Maria cleared her throat and spoke. "You picked well Momo, I think that the two of you will do splendidly." Maria said as Momo smiled on the other side.

"Thank you mother." Momo went to hang up the phone as Maria spoke. "What was your favorite color again?" Maria asked as Momo smiled again with tears in her eyes.

"Rose." She said simply as Maria smiled as she spoke again.

"Mine is Peach."


End file.
